


I wanted to try something

by mystic789



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Nico, Consent, Cringy attempt at humour, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Protective Jason Grace, Shy Nico, Smut, They are both 16, Top Will, no anal sex, really badly written, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic789/pseuds/mystic789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wants to do more with Will than kiss and hug and they both basically explore what eahother wants in this very fluffy and smutty one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanted to try something

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry for how badly written this is but all welcome to read, it is my first fic and i wrote it a year ago and thought i might as well post it xD love ao3 and anyone who reads this a lot! Ps my 15 yr old self's attempt at humour is cringy as fuck i like to think it's so bad its actually funny 

The last two years had done Nico well, finally growing a few inches and obtaining his original olive skin tone and it's safe to say his definitive muscles made him an interesting eye-candy for many demigods; smiling and hugging also came easily to the teen and he smiled even easier around his boyfriend, Will. The couple had been dating for almost a year now things couldn't be better for either. Since Nico had come out, he had encouraged and supported many other younger Demigods who struggle with LGBT issues, and the teen found he loved children even more than Will.   
The couple were currently cuddled up in the Hades Cabin laughing at Mean Girls. Nico had grown to love physical contact with the older, working their way up from brushing shoulders to hugging to kissing, but considering the two 16 yr olds were full of raging hormones, Nico found himself wanting to do a lot more than just hug his extremely attractive boyfriend.

Nico imagined himself being pinned down to the wall of his cabin, needy moans escaping his mouth as his boyfriend sucked at his nipple. 

"Neeks, You alright darlin?"   
Nico quickly shook the image of Will's flustered face and the feel of his chest.  
"Um yeah- um... Neeks?" The smaller boy scoffed  
"Its cute! >_>" will argued. Nico laughed "it is a bit..." Will beamed and wrapped an arm around him "if there is something on your mind, you know you can tell me right?"  
Nico smiled and kissed will on the cheek, then the forehead, then the lips and then on the lips again and again, bringing his arms around the taller boy's neck. Tongue met tongue as the two kissed for a while.  
Will pulled away gasping for air and settled one hand on nico's waist and one in his long dark hair. 'Someone's affectionate today' will smirked  
'Shut up' Nico bit his red lip and before he could stop himself, 'gods you're so hot'. Will blushed and gasped as nico's hand slid under his shirt, providing the perfect opportunity for the younger boy's tongue to explore will's mouth.

Will's surprise was short lived as he kissed back with equal passion and attempted to pull nico onto his lap but the younger boy was faster and was now straddling his boyfriend. Will rubbed nico's hips with his fingers and bit not so lightly onto nico's shoulder to hold back a moan when his boyfriend repeatedly rubbed circles over the blonde's nipple. Will was sure the dark haired boy could feel his growing hardness on his firm stomach by now  
'N-nico i didn't think..' Nico stopped abruptly, withdrew his hands and looked concerned at will 'oh gods will im sorry do you want to stop?'  
'No!' Exclaimed will a little too quickly 'i really REALLY want to this - i have for a while actually - its just W-we should talk about this first because its serious you know.. Um... What do you want to do?' He thought adding 'to me' was slightly too kinky for now.  
Nico smirked ' oh gods what am i going to do to you..' He looked the taller one up and down in scrutiny and mischief, his eyes lingering on the obvious bulge in will's trousers. Nico licked his lips 'C-can we just keep going and if something happens that make either of us upset, we say so and then slow it down?'   
Will nodded, rubbing nico's sides and bringing his hands to the hem of his shirt. 'Can i take this off sweetheart?'   
'Only i get to take yours off' nico leaned in and whispered 'with my teeth'   
Will shuddered in arousal and wasted no time as he practically tore nico's shirt off the boy revealing his flawless body peppered in sexy battle scars and defined muscles. Secretly thanking the existence of sword fighting, will pushed nico aggressively onto the bed and straddled him. Nico made a noise of surprise but quickly pulled will closer in for another desperate, wet kiss and wrapped his legs cautiously around will's waist.  
Will groaned in apprehension at the position and snaked his hands around the boy's chest, thumbing both nipples again and again making his back arch and make the most amazing sounds, the sight being enough to make will drip with precum. Will's hips met Nico's and grinded hard and firm.  
'Oh fuck' nico gasped  
Laughing, 'you should wash that mouth of yours' Will said  
'Want me to wash it out with your cum will?' Asked nico innocently  
Will moaned and grinded harder.  
'I love you nico' he breathed.  
Nico's erection strained against his jeans and he abruptly flipped will onto his back and began peppering will's clothed stomach with kisses. 'I love you too, idiot' nico gritted the fabric of will's shirt between his teeth and pulled upwards, revealing a lean torso, much less muscular than nico's but equally as satisfying. Kisses were soon replaced by licks and urgent sucking. Will began to moan again, but this time because of the slow speed. Nico grew impatient and fumbled with own trousers.   
'Let me help honey' will smirked as he pinned nico down again and hastily pulled his boyfriend's trousers off and then went for the dark boxers. 'Can i?' Will asked glancing back up at nico. 'Please do will'

Will tucked them off almost too enthusiastically and stared at the length which was wet with precum. He licked his lips and engulfed his boyfriend without warning. Nico gasped at the sudden warmth, bucked and threaded his fingers into will's golden hair. Will had never done this before and was shaking with excitement as he eagerly sucked and bobbed his head, sloppily but endearingly taking in as much as he could of his boyfriend when all of a sudden nico's pants became louder and faster. Will pulled away abruptly and stared at the bed almost embarrassed, 'i'm so sorry i don't think i can swallow or anything yet.. Im sor-'  
'I love you come here' nico pulled will's lips up for another long kiss full of love and lust. While will's hands were occupied on nico's torso, nico worked on will's trousers.  
The two kicked them off and nico made short work of the boxers.   
Will's hands made their way to nico's ass and he began kneading the soft skin with his knuckles. Nico groaned and wrapped his legs around will's waist once more.  
'W-will' 'hmphhm' came the articulate reply as will buried his face in nico's neck and sighed contently, though he withdrew the fact his cock was throbbing and needed friction. Fast.  
'C-can you grind on me p-please'   
No further approval was needed when will roughly pressed down his groin onto his boyfriend's. Both groaned in unison and will achieved a comfortable rhythm.   
Nico tightened his legs around will's waste and screamed into will's chest as he came first. Will continued to grind against the messy cock and bit into the duvet under them as he screamed and came.  
Both boys lay on top of one another and caught their breath for a while. Will looked up at the tv, ' i dont think i could ever watch mean girls again without thinking of you like this di angelo' laughing, He got off his boyfriend, turned off the tv and took in the sight of nico underneath. 'You look good like this'  
Both looked at eachother contentedly and smiled. 'I love you death b-'  
At that moment the door swung open and revealed a very concerned and out of breath son of Jupiter.   
'Nico percy just told me he got you condoms but you should analyse your emotions bef- WHAT THE FUCK SOLACE GET OFF HIM'  
Shocked, nico pushed will off of him and they both hastily draped the duvet over them, red faced. Piper ran in at that point and attempted to restrain her boyfriend from murdering will and tried to drag him outside.  
'Jason get the fuck out of my cabin or the skeletons will bury you in your sleep'  
Piper cut in and chided 'lets talk about this somewhere else jason, calm down'. Her voice laced with several layers of charmspeak just about restrained jason but as they were about to leave-  
'By the way i did GET OFF on him' will smirked.  
Piper slammed the door behind them as jason was prepared to lunge at will again.  
'You're an idiot solace' nico laughed  
'You wont let him kill me right death boy'  
'Still debating on that'  
Then they both laughed and as nico was about to curl up and sleep  
'Can we try something darling?'  
'What is it will?' Nico asked curiously and aroused once again  
'Can you g-get on your hands and knees?' Will grew embarrassed and unsure by the moment.  
'I dont think im ready for THAT yet will' nico gave an apologetic smile, keeping nothing awkward and stroking the boy's arm.  
'N-no i meant.. I wanted to..' Will sighed  
'Its alright tell me in detail' nico shifted closer and rest his head on will's chest, stroking circles on his torso.  
Will took a shaky breath and began  
'Its okay if you dont want to b-but i wanted... to fuck you between your thighs' will said quietly, looking down, 'it won't hurt i promise' will added quickly.  
Nico's eyes grew wide with curiosity and remained silent for a while, but slowly quirking his lips into a smile.   
'I want to watch you while you do it' nico grinned and lied down on his back.   
Will stared stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend, then a look of relief came on him. He began stroking his already hard member, watching his boyfriend spawled across the bed growing harder. Will squeezed nico's legs closer together and held them in place between his knees.  
Taking hold of nico's member now, he thrust himself slowly between nico's flesh, asking the boy to tense around him. They both gasped at the pressure.  
At the same time will began pumping his boyfriend and increased the pace with his thrusts.  
Eventually the room was filled with vulgar noises of moans and groans from the two teens. While the blonde climaxed into the bed underneath, his hand were covered in his boyfriend's juices.  
Lifting a tentative hand, will tasted nico and remained silent for a while.  
Nico spoke up, slightly concerned, 'hey beautiful, what are you thinking?', stoking the blond's cheek.  
'I'm thinking... Next time im going to swallow'  
With a wide grin at nico's growing eyes and flushed face, he spooned his boyfriend, chin on top of his head.  
'Next time Maybe you can fuck me somewhere else' nico retorted with a smirk. Will turned beet red and cursed himself for getting hard again at the statement just as the two lovers fell into a peaceful sleep.   
Only for will to be brutally threatened in the morning by a certain son of Jupiter, possibly with a bolt of lightning.


End file.
